


Haaaaave you met Kuzy?

by daddyoshie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, rated e for the one (1) scene, this is mostly cute but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyoshie/pseuds/daddyoshie
Summary: Ovi looked over at the hot guy. “And who’s your friend?”“I’m Marcus.”Then Ovi quickly glanced at Kuzy, a wicked look in his eye, before turning back to Marcus. Oh no. Kuzy was pretty sure he knew what was going to happen next. No, please, don’t do it, don’t— “Haaaaave you met Kuzy?”
Relationships: Marcus Johansson/Evgeny Kuznetsov, Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin
Kudos: 13





	Haaaaave you met Kuzy?

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this fic came from a very, very stupid text conversation I had with my friend last March. It went a little something like this:
> 
> Friend: *sends me some article or tweet about a player being a defensive liability*  
> Friend: they can't be that bad. haaaaave you met evgeny kuznetsov?  
> Me: heh like have you met ted but for kuzy  
> me: hang on i suddenly have an idea
> 
> So yes, this dumb dumb idea is based off the "haaaaave you met ted" bit from How I Met Your Mother. It took me a LONG time to get it beta'd and published, but it's ready now. It's quite silly. I had fun writing it. This is a post-college AU, they get drunk. Apologies if Russian accents aren't so accure, I'm not the best at writing those.
> 
> Thanks so much to Alex for the beta, I really appreciate it. And I hope you guys enjoy.

Ovi dramatically threw open the door to the bar. “Kuzy, it’s time to get out and _celebrate_! You’re a new man, ready to start your new life in the world! Who even needs stupid Dima to celebrate with us?”

Kuzy and Dima, recent graduates, had just settled in their new apartment together and were ready to take on the real world and their real jobs. And Ovi, their good friend who had graduated from their college a year prior to them, had _insisted_ on taking them out to a bar tonight. Dima had turned him down, saying he needed some sleep. Ovi, of course, was not a fan of this decision, but he was determined to not let that get in the way of him and Kuzy having some fun.

Ovi pulled Kuzy to the nearest corner of the counter. “Gonna have an _awesome_ time tonight. Gonna party, celebrate, and finally introduce you to my good friend Backy!”

Kuzy had heard a lot about Backy. “Backy” was Ovi’s friend Nicklas who went to another college. The two were very close, and Ovi talked about him _all_ the time. Kuzy and Dima had never met Nicklas, but Ovi had talked about him so much that it felt like they knew him. And given the _way_ Ovi talked about him, and how his face seemed to light up whenever he said his name, Kuzy had come to the conclusion over the years that Ovi was in love with him. Ovi had said that tonight was to take Kuzy out and introduce him to Nicklas, but with how much Ovi was bouncing off the walls and how nicely he had dressed, Kuzy had a sneaking suspicion tonight was actually just an excuse to see Nicklas and try to get in his bed.

“Can’t wait to meet him,” Kuzy said.

“Of course you can’t, he’s the best!!” Ovi beamed. “But first, drink up!!”

The two of them started on some drinks, then after a few minutes, Ovi jabbed Kuzy on the shoulder and pointed across the bar.

“Hey look, there’s my friend Backy!!!!”

Kuzy looked across the bar at the tall, muscular guy Ovi was pointing to. He had a pointy nose, sharp eyes, and long blond hair that curled behind his ears. Kuzy didn’t look at him very long though, because he was far too entranced by the guy Nicklas was talking to. This guy was about the same height and build, but his hair was shorter and much darker, and he had a beard and mustache, which Kuzy was just fascinated by. Kuzy felt a sudden burst of warmth in his gut and on the back of his neck. He didn’t know what it was, but there was something about the glint in his eyes and the smile on his face that made Kuzy’s brain run in circles.

“Hm, that guy he’s with is kind of hot,” Kuzy commented.

Ovi looked at him, a wicked smile growing on his face. “Oh really?? Let’s go over there and meet him then.”

Kuzy felt a sudden surge of panic. “Wait n—”

But Kuzy was no match for Ovi’s strength and determination. He grabbed Kuzy’s arm and dragged him across the bar right to Nicklas and his hot friend. Kuzy felt a bit of anxiety creep in, but it was clear that Ovi was feeling no such thing.

Ovi just absolutely beamed at Nicklas. “Hey, Backy!!!!” Nicklas realized who was in front of him and burst into a smile of his own. Kuzy could tell just by the expressions on their faces that these two were close — _very_ close. They greeted each other with a tight hug.

“So good to see you again.” Ovi looked over at the hot guy. “And who’s your friend?”

The hot guy piped up. “I’m Marcus.”

So the hot guy had a name — Marcus. That was a nice name. Kuzy liked the way it sounded, and it didn’t even sound like one he would butcher too horribly with his accent.

Ovi smiled brightly at Marcus. “So nice to meet you!!” Then Ovi quickly glanced at Kuzy, a wicked look in his eye, before turning back to Marcus. Oh no. Kuzy was pretty sure he knew what was going to happen next. _No, please, don’t do it, don’t_ — “Haaaaave you met Kuzy?”

Marcus seemed puzzled. “No, I—”

And then Ovi grabbed Nicklas’s hand and bolted, dragging the blond behind him as he fled to the other side of the bar, where the two of them slid into a booth.

He really fucking did that, even though Kuzy had told him to stop trying that; it was clunky, embarrassing, and silly, and it never worked anyway. Now, instead of tagging along with Ovi’s friend group, he was alone with a guy that was just so intimidatingly hot. Not the way Kuzy had pictured this night going down.

He realized he was going to have to say something to Marcus, who still looked incredibly confused about what just happened. He took in a breath. _Fuck, okay, here goes nothing_.

“Sorry about Ovi,” Kuzy apologized. “He can be...a lot.”

“I’ll bet,” Marcus responded. He scratched at the back of his neck. “So, your name is, uh...Kuzy?”

Kuzy felt his face flush. Names were important, duh. He should’ve just introduced himself right away; his brain was already turning to mush. “Well, my actual name is Evgeny.”

Marcus furrowed his brow. “Evgeny?”

The name Evgeny was just so unfamiliar to people outside Russia; there was a reason he went by Kuzy. “It’s a Russian name,” Kuzy explained. “You can call me Kuzy, all my friends do.”

“Kuzy like the drink holder? That’s a bit of a strange name to go by.”

Kuzy realized the nickname made a lot more sense with context. “It’s a nickname. From my last name, Kuznetsov.”

“Well that makes a lot more sense than a drink holder.” Marcus started to relax, like they’d gotten over introductory awkwardness. “You said your friends call you that. Does that mean I’m your friend now?”

“If you want to be.” Kuzy found he desperately wanted Marcus to be.

Marcus smiled. “Cool.” He leaned back against the bar. “So what brings you out here tonight?”

“Ovi brought me here, we were just gonna have a fun time and celebrate my graduating. He also wanted to introduce me to his good friend, Backy.” Kuzy looked over to where Ovi and Nicklas were sitting, and he could see them smiling and laughing. He shook his head. “And what a _great_ job he did, he didn’t introduce me whatsoever.”

Marcus chuckled. “You know, I was wondering when I was going to meet the guy that Nicky will just not shut up about.”

Kuzy was very intrigued. “Oh? Tell me more.”

Marcus leaned in _very_ close, which made Kuzy’s skin tingle. He talked like a conspirator, his voice laced with mischievous glee. “Well, here’s what I know. Nicky and I went to college together, we’re good friends. He’s a year older than me, so he graduated last year, but for the entire time I’ve known him he has _not_ shut up about this very good friend of his who goes to another school. According to him, they are _super_ tight, like tighter than me and him, which is saying something. But from the way he talks about him — and how _much_ he talks about him — it is painfully obvious that Nick just desperately wants to fuck him.”

Kuzy’s eyebrows shot up to the top of his forehead.

Marcus nodded. “Oh, yeah. He wants it _bad_. But he hasn’t gotten the balls to do it yet. Not during college, not after graduating. And I know he hasn’t done it yet because all that pining would have completely stopped if he’d finally done it.”

“Wow,” Kuzy said. This sounded remarkably like Kuzy’s experience with Ovi, hearing about this mystical Backy whom Kuzy was convinced Ovi was in love with. “You haven’t met Ovi before, have you?”

“This is my first time meeting him. It’s nice to put a face to the name, and I think I might even get why Nick is obsessed now.” He paused. “Is Ovi also...you know...”

“He’s the same,” Kuzy answered. “Talks about him all the time. I have heard many stories about Backy. Had my suspicions, but I saw the way he looked at him tonight. He definitely wants that too.”

Marcus seemed pleased. “Good. Maybe Nick will finally get over himself.” He glanced over at the table where Ovi and Nicklas were sitting. “Hey, seems like he’s getting at it now.”

Kuzy looked over, and he caught the most blatant display of flirting he had ever seen. They were in conversation with each other; he couldn’t tell what they were saying, but he was positive he didn’t want to. He could spot their bedroom eyes from a mile away. Ovi was brushing a stray lock of blond hair out of Nicklas’s face, and Nicklas was biting his lip in a manner that felt overtly suggestive. Both of them were laughing way too loud, their hands lumped together at the middle of the table and their legs tangled up together. Good lord, Kuzy felt dirty just looking at them. He got a feeling that he wasn’t going to see Ovi for the rest of the night.

“Do they know they’re in public?” Kuzy asked Marcus.

Marcus chuckled. “Guarantee you they’ve forgotten every other person in the world.”

“We’ll be lucky if they don’t start going at it right there,” Kuzy said.

Marcus made a face. “Hey, don’t put that energy in the air, man, they might actually do it.”

Kuzy grinned. “Don’t sweat, you’ve got nothing to worry about. If it hasn’t happened after all these years, it’s probably because they’re playing a big game of chicken — they’re waiting to see who will break first. And if Backy is anywhere as stubborn as Ovi, they’ll be sitting there all night.”

Marcus snorted. “Oh, Nicky is _the_ most stubborn person I’ve ever met, they could be there for days.”

Kuzy looked at Marcus, a smile slowly growing on his face. “I don’t think they’ll be joining us again.”

“No, I don’t think so, either.” There was a sparkle in Marcus’s eye. “So why don’t we get a couple of drinks? I see no reason why we shouldn’t enjoy ourselves,” he suggested.

“I like you already,” Kuzy said.

They got some beers and properly seated themselves at the bar. Here he was, alone with Marcus. It wasn’t often that he found himself alone with someone he was genuinely interested in (and someone so hot, on top of it all). It was like the universe was giving him a free chance, and he wanted to make the most of it.

“I never actually got your last name,” Kuzy said to Marcus. “I told you mine, it’s only fair.”

Marcus smiled. “Johansson,” he said. “Marcus Johansson.”

 _Marcus Johansson_. Oh, he _loved_ the way that name rolled off his tongue. He wanted an excuse to be able to say it over and over and over again.

“So, Marcus Johansson,” Kuzy started, “tell me a little something about you.”

“Me?” Marcus asked. Kuzy nodded sweetly. “Okay. Well, I just graduated, got my degree in sociology. I’ve always been fairly studious at school — my friends Andre and Christian are still at school and they’re always bothering me to help with their papers — but honestly, I’m glad I don’t have to do any homework anymore. _Fuck_ homework.”

Kuzy, who had never turned in an assignment on time in his life, wholeheartedly agreed with this sentiment. He raised his glass. “ _Fuck_ homework!”

They both took a sip. “You seem to be very passionate about your hatred of homework,” Marcus commented.

“Homework a complete waste of time,” Kuzy responded. “Could be doing so many better things. Like actually learning stuff. It’s just busy work. I am morally opposed. Only did homework if I had to.”

“I’m far too scared of upsetting my professors to go full anarchy and just not do it,” Marcus admitted. “I’m not a big fan of a fight.”

“Nothing wrong with a little bit of chaos,” Kuzy said with a twinkle in his eye. “I’m not afraid to wreak some havoc.”

“Well, not so much for me. I don’t get up to much exciting stuff, and certainly nothing that qualifies as ‘havoc.’”

“What else _do_ you do?” Kuzy asked. “You know, when you’re not off being ‘studious’ or whatever.”

Marcus shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m not very interesting. I was in a book club at school, I’m trying to find a new one now. I spent some time volunteering at some animal shelters. And I had a car, but none of my friends other than Nicky had one, so most of the time I was group chauffeur. I helped so many of them move things or pick up stuff or fix things. I don’t mind, though, I like to help people.”

Maybe the alcohol was already getting to his head, but Kuzy thought that was the most romantic thing he’d ever heard. “Oh, you have a big heart,” Kuzy said, feeling his own start to melt. “I bet you’re the guy who runs to his friend when they ask no matter what time it is.”

He could tell that Marcus wasn’t used to this type of praise, he was trying to brush it off. “Oh, it’s nothing. It’s what any friend would do.”

“Oh, not exactly. Not everyone does that,” Kuzy said. “One time I called my friend Dima at three in the morning to come over and help me with a project, and he just cursed at me and hung up.”

“Well, that’s rude.”

“It’s just how he is,” Kuzy responded. “His heart’s just not as big as yours.”

“I wouldn’t say that, it’s just what I like to do,” Marcus said, once again trying to brush off the praise. “But I’m no saint, either. Andre could tell you, I’m a bit of a prank master.”

Kuzy found himself intrigued. “Oh? Can’t say I was expecting that. I am also adept at the craft of pranks.”

“Well, I can’t say that surprises me.”

“What’s the best you’ve ever pulled?”

“Well, all of my best have been on Andre. Most of them in general have been on Andre.” Marcus considered. “One time I tried to convince him that I’d died overnight. I holed up at Nicky’s place all day, put up a fake obituary, and convinced everyone we knew to go along with it. It was my idea, but Nicky and Christian were the ringleaders, god bless them. They were essential in convincing Andre it was real, they were great actors. Carly and Alzy and Beags wore black all day, and we got Tom and Latts to cry about me whenever Andre spoke to them. Then we put on a convincing funeral at Nicky’s place, with me playing the part of my dead body in the closed casket. A couple of the guys gave some really touching eulogies, and we definitely convinced Andre because he was definitely crying. And then I opened up the casket from inside and jumped out, and it scared the everloving shit out of Andre. Best prank I’ve ever pulled. Pretty sure he hasn’t fully forgiven me to this day.”

“Wow.” Kuzy gave a polite round of applause. “I’m impressed.”

Marcus bowed his head. “Thank you, thank you.”

Kuzy pointed at him. “Now it’s your turn.”

“For what?” Marcus asked, confused.

“For _you_ to ask _me_ questions, of course!” Kuzy grinned. “Don’t act like you aren’t just itching to pull back all of these layers.”

Marcus rolled his eyes. “What are you, an onion?”

“An ogre, for sure,” Kuzy corrected. “I’m like the Shrek.”

“Oh lord, I walked right into that one,” he shook his head. “But, you’re right, I _do_ want to pull back some layers, as you say.”

Kuzy couldn’t help but feel pleased. “Well then, ask away.”

Marcus leaned against the bar, taking a sip of his drink. “So you said you just graduated, yes?” he asked. “What’d you major in?”

“Linguistics,” Kuzy answered, a smile coming to his face. “I really love languages.”

“Oh yeah?” Marcus looked very intrigued.

“Yeah, I know a lot of languages. Russian is my native language, and English is probably the one I use most often. I also know French and German.”

Judging from the expression on Marcus’s face, he seemed quite impressed. “Wow, that’s quite a lot of languages, I don’t think I know anyone who knows that many,” he said.

“Eh, it’s nothing. My friend at school, Jakub, knows _six_ of them.” That bastard also knew Czech and Swedish, and he always loved to rub it in Kuzy’s face. “But I’m trying to dabble in a couple more.”

“So Swedish isn’t one of those languages you know?” Marcus asked, his tone suddenly turning suggestive.

“No,” Kuzy replied, his cheeks abruptly burning hot. Jakub would be laughing at him right now.

“ _Du är riktigt snygg_ ,” Marcus said, his warm eyes looking him up and down.

His face burned even hotter. Fuck, he should have been paying more attention the last time Jakub had started talking in Swedish, maybe he could’ve picked up some words. “What does that mean?” Kuzy asked.

Marcus smirked. “Learn Swedish and find out.”

Kuzy had absolutely no idea what Marcus said, but given the look on Marcus’s face and the fact that Marcus was very obviously checking him out, Kuzy guessed that it was a flirt. And with this hot guy flirting with him, he didn’t hesitate and proceeded to flirt back with no restraint.

“Well, you can talk Swedish to me _all_ you want,” Kuzy said suggestively. “You can say nonsense for all I know or care; I’ll listen to anything from that pretty face of yours.” He took a pointed glance at Marcus’s lips.

Marcus blushed deep red, and Kuzy knew he was in. “Oh, hush, you’re making me blush.”

“I only speak the truth.”

This just made Marcus blush even deeper. “Alright, we’ve been talking far too much about me.”

Kuzy started tracing circles on Marcus’s arm with his fingertips. “And I’ve enjoyed every second of it.”

Marcus swatted playfully at his hand. “Stop it. Enough about me. We were in the middle of talking about _you_ , and I want a little more.”

“Of course you do, everyone wants a little more of me,” Kuzy said, grinning. “You want a story? I can tell you a couple of stories. My friends can vouch, I tell great ones. And I have never once exaggerated a story in my life.”

“I’m sure you haven’t,” Marcus laughed. “But let me ask the questions.”

“Okay, okay.”

Marcus collected himself, trying to pretend like Kuzy hadn’t gotten him all flustered just seconds before. “I’m sure you have some great adventures, but I’m a simple guy, I’m a bit more interested in the mundane. So tell me. Now that you’ve finished up with that linguistics degree and you’re free from the horrible burden of homework, what sort of stuff do you like to do in your spare time? What interests you on a day to day basis?”

Honestly, he hadn’t really done extracurriculars while in school. None of the ones there interested him, and making sure he finished the degree was his number one focus. He just spent a lot of time with his friends, that’s all he really cared about. Kuzy shrugged. “The usual, I guess. Parties, concerts. Me and the boys play a lot of FIFA.”

“You any good?” Marcus inquired. “At FIFA?”

Kuzy tried to act like it was no big deal. “Yeah, pretty good. But not the best. Jakub is pretty good, too. And Ilya, that bastard, beats me all the fucking time.” Ilya had been a sophomore when Kuzy had been a senior, and out of all their matches, Kuzy had only ever beaten him one time. It drove him absolutely bonkers.

“I see you’re not upset about it at all,” Marcus noted, laughing.

Kuzy huffed. “ _No_. I’m just competitive, is all.”

“I can tell.” Marcus leaned in a bit, his hand brushing up against Kuzy’s. “Seeing as you’re so competitive, why don’t we get a little competitive ourselves?”

Kuzy found himself intrigued and aroused. “Go on.”

“Well, we’re at a bar, so we’re gonna see who can outdrink the other.”

“Oh, game on.”

With a smirk on his lips, Marcus leaned in even more, his face just inches away from Kuzy’s. “But I must warn you, my friends know me as the master of beer pong. I’m _very_ good, and I can outdrink anyone, anytime.”

The challenge had been thrown down, and Kuzy felt that competitive fire burn in him. This guy was hot _and_ getting the competitive juices flowing? Kuzy was _definitely_ aroused now. He grinned real wide. “In your _dreams_. Prepare to get your ass handed to you.”

Marcus smirked. “I’d like to see you try.” He took some cash out of his pocket. “This round’s on me.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Kuzy said as the bartender placed a couple beers on the bar in front of them. “Well, next is on me, and you better catch up.” He grabbed the glass in front of him and downed over half of it in one swig.

Marcus stared at him with wide eyes, clearly impressed, and perhaps even a little aroused. “A worthy challenger.” He grabbed his own glass. “May the best man win.”

And just like that, they were on their way to becoming stupid drunk. Kuzy lost track of how many rounds they had; all he could focus on was becoming real giggly with Marcus, getting maybe just a little too touchy, and chatting with him about absolutely nothing, as if they’d known each other for much longer than a night.

“You are so charming, you know. You’ve been trying to charm me all night,” Marcus said, already sounding looser. “Mr. Charming, that’s what I’ll call you. You can charm anyone, I’m sure of it.”

“Aw, you are too kind,” Kuzy smiled. “It’s that big heart of yours, you have such a big heart. I wish more people cared as much as you do. The world would be a better place.”

“You’re not allowed to put the weight of the world on my shoulders, that sounds like another drink,” Marcus commanded.

Kuzy couldn’t argue with that. “Sounds fair.” They both downed another swig. Then Kuzy remembered something. “Hey! We never finished our question game!”

Marcus furrowed his brow. “Were we playing a question game?”

Honestly, Kuzy couldn’t exactly remember. But he pretended to. “Uh, yeah, we were in the middle of it and got distracted.”

Marcus frowned. “No, we weren’t doing that. We were just taking turns asking questions about each other.”

“Uh, that’s basically the question game.”

“ _No_ , it’s _not_ ,” Marcus protested.

“ _Fine_ , well we’re playing the question game _now_ , how does that sound?” Kuzy suggested.

Marcus pondered. “Okay. I can do that.” He leaned in closer. “Ask me whatever you want.”

Kuzy thought for a moment. This had to be a good one. He had to ask Marcus the _best_ possible questions, ones that were smart and thoughtful and insightful.

“What's your favorite food?” he asked. Nailed it.

Marcus thought very hard about it. “Ice cream,” he answered proudly.

“ _Ice cream?_ ” Kuzy repeated, incredulous. He slammed his hand on the bar. “You have _all_ the foods in the world, and you pick _ice cream_?”

“I could eat ice cream any meal of the day,” Marcus responded. “And I don’t care what you think about that.”

“Seems like someone’s got a sweet tooth,” Kuzy giggled, leaning in close. “Lucky for you, I’m sweet as sugar.”

Kuzy could see the delight in Marcus’s eyes. “You’re absolutely irresistible.”

Kuzy could’ve leaned in and kissed him right then and there. He wanted to, but he waited a second too long, and someone walked by and bumped both their barstools, effectively breaking the tension and ending the moment.

Marcus cleared his throat. “The nerve of some people, interrupting our _delightful_ conversation.”

“I know, and we were just getting to the good stuff, too.”

“Oh yeah, my favorite food, the _good_ stuff,” Marcus joked. “Everyone’s just _dying_ to know that piece of information.”

“Well, then, tell me the good stuff,” Kuzy said.

Marcus seemed puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s get to the actual good stuff. Tell me a secret about yourself,” Kuzy said. “One that not everybody knows.”

Marcus started to protest. “Oh no, I —”

“You _have_ to,” Kuzy interrupted. “It’s the rules.”

Marcus couldn’t argue with that ironclad logic. “Fine.” He hesitated for a long time, as if trying to decide whether or not he really should divulge a potentially embarrassing secret to someone he had just met that night. But in the end, rules were rules. “I like to dance.”

Kuzy lit up hearing this. “No, really?”

“I mean, I’m not very good at it, and it’s not something I’ve had any training in, but...yeah, I like it.”

“I would love to see you dance.”

“Oh no, no no no.” Marcus shook his head vehemently. “You do not.”

“Oh, but I do,” Kuzy said, leaning his head on his hand. “I wouldn’t mind seeing those hips move around.”

Marcus blushed furiously, and Kuzy felt a swell of accomplishment. “Uh, well, maybe some other time. This isn’t exactly the place for it.”

“Oh, we could make it the place for it.”

“Uh-uh, now _you_ have to tell me a secret about you,” Marcus insisted, poking Kuzy in the chest. “It’s only fair.”

Kuzy threw his hands up in surrender. “You’re right, it’s only fair.” He thought for a moment, tapping his chin. “I can rap.” He considered. “And sing. Just a little.”

Marcus’s eyes widened. “Really? You are just full of surprises.”

“What can I say? I’m a man of many talents. I find telling people you can rap and sing helps charm them.” He leaned in, placing a hand on Marcus’s leg. “Is it working?”

Marcus placed his hand on Kuzy’s, pulling it just slightly higher up his own leg. “Only if you show me.”

Kuzy smirked. “It’s more of a second-meeting type of thing. I’ll rap for you after you show me your dancing.”

“Fair enough,” Marcus said, downing a swig of beer.

With Marcus momentarily distracted, Kuzy felt compelled to check in on their lovebird friends and see how they were doing. He turned his head in their direction, and he found that they were lovey-dovey as ever. Their affection had escalated, and Kuzy felt like he was looking in on something extremely intimate. They were just straight up holding hands now, and Ovi was tracing circles on Nicklas’s arm with his free hand while Nicklas had his free hand resting on Ovi’s knee under the table. And the way they were looking at each other was so warm and lustful that Kuzy felt like he really should not be looking. They kind of looked like they were physically restraining themselves from jumping each other right then and there. But it seemed that despite the unbearable tension, they had not taken that extra step just yet.

“Hey.” Kuzy motioned with his head. “Look over there.”

Marcus turned his head toward the pair, making a sour face as he watched the egregious display of PDA. “Getting really touchy over there, aren’t they?” Marcus commented.

“Oh yes, very. Disgusting, really.”

“They really should just get a room.”

“Wholeheartedly agree,” Kuzy said, suddenly thinking about how good a room sounded right now.

Marcus turned his gaze away from Ovi and Nicklas and laid his eyes, very pointedly, on Kuzy. “Are they still playing their game of chicken?” he asked, not looking at them at all.

“Oh yes, absolutely,” Kuzy answered, also not looking at them at all and instead looking deep into Marcus’s eyes. “Both of them, stubborn as mules. They have not broken yet, but they are close. Very close. They want to break, so bad, but they are scared.”

“Why? There’s nothing to be scared of,” Marcus said. “It’ll work out.”

“Maybe they don’t know that,” Kuzy said softly.

Kuzy would’ve stared at Marcus forever if he hadn’t noticed a motion out of the corner of his eye. He broke his gaze and turned his head towards Ovi and Nicklas, and he was shocked to see that they were leaving. They got up from the table and, holding hands, they walked out the front door of the bar.

Kuzy returned to Marcus’s gaze, who seemed just as surprised as he did. “Well, seems like things worked out for them,” he said.

“Just like we said they would,” Marcus said. “Which one of them broke first?”

“I don’t know,” Kuzy said. “I wasn’t looking.”

“Then I guess we’ll never know.”

“I’m starting to think it doesn’t matter.”

“No,” Marcus admitted. “It doesn’t.”

For a very intense couple of moments, they stared at each other, daring one another. Kuzy felt a strong sense of desire open up in the pit of his stomach. He wanted this. Badly. And if Marcus didn’t say something in the matter of the next couple of seconds, so help him, Kuzy would make a move himself—

“Hey,” Marcus said, putting his hand on Kuzy’s. “Do you want to...get out of here?”

One glance at the look in Marcus’s eye told Kuzy _exactly_ what Marcus was asking him.

“Yes,” Kuzy answered. “Absolutely.”

The second their tabs were paid, Marcus grabbed Kuzy’s hand and pulled him out the front door of the bar. They stood there in the sidewalk in the cool night air, the realization that they needed a destination dawning on them.

“So, uh,” Marcus started tentatively. “We can...go to my place? My idea, my place, only fair. I’d have to get an Uber…”

Kuzy stopped him before he had a chance to get lost in his own nervous thoughts. “My place is a block away.” He gave Marcus a pointed look. “Let’s go. Right now.”

Marcus looked like he was fighting off the urge to jump him right there on the sidewalk. “Lead the fucking way.”

This wasn’t something Kuzy usually did, bringing someone back to his place. He wasn’t a have-sex-on-the-first-date kind of guy, not that this had been a date. At least, not a proper one. But he had sparked something special with Marcus, and he so desperately wanted to touch him in ways that were not appropriate for a bar. He could feel the tension between them ballooning, all the way from the elevator ride up to his floor to the agonizing seconds of waiting while he unlocked his front door and let them in.

The second they closed the door, Marcus threw him against the nearest wall and started kissing him furiously and sloppily, sticking his tongue into Kuzy’s mouth. His hands slid under Kuzy’s shirt and touched his bare skin, sending wild tingling sensations all throughout Kuzy’s body.

“Surprised you could wait until we got inside,” Kuzy quipped when he was able to take a breath.

“It was hard, trust me,” Marcus breathed, pushing him harder against the wall.

“Pretty sure that’s not the only thing that’s hard.”

Kuzy could feel Marcus smile against his lips. “I’ll show you what’s hard.”

Kuzy was about to make another clever dirty comment, but then Marcus slipped his hand down Kuzy’s pants and grasped his cock, and Kuzy temporarily lost his ability to speak. Marcus moved his hand along his cock, rubbing up and down, slowly at first, then faster. Kuzy’s toes curled and he tilted his head back against the wall, the stimulation of Marcus massaging his cock threatening to drive him crazy. The fact that Marcus still had his tongue in Kuzy’s mouth just escalated things even more. But just when things were at their most intense, when Kuzy was ready to arch his back off the wall, Marcus abruptly pulled his hand away.

“Fuck,” Kuzy moaned. “You really gonna leave me hanging like that?”

“Oops, sorry,” Marcus teased, not sounding sorry at all. “I decided I didn’t want to waste any more time. Where’s your bedroom?”

If they didn’t start fucking right this instant, Kuzy was going to explode. Without another word, he pulled Marcus swiftly by the hand down the hall to his room, locking the door soundly behind them.

* * *

The next morning Kuzy awoke to the sound of Dima screaming.

“Hey, Kuzy, it’s time to get u—what the fuck??”

Kuzy started awake. Dima had entered his room, and he was staring bug-eyed at Marcus, as if he were some wild animal who had wandered into their home. Kuzy grew all warm inside when he saw Marcus lying in the bed next to him. He was still here.

Dima was not done shouting. “We were all _supposed_ to go and get breakfast this morning, did either of you remember that? But then I go to see Ovi, and he’s got someone in his bed! And then I come back to wake you up, and _you_ have someone in your bed!”

“Why did you go to wake up Ovi first?” Kuzy asked groggily. “You live here.”

“I heard you come in late, wanted to let you sleep a little longer,” Dima responded. “But I did not realize you had a _guest_. Who even is this?”

Marcus waved sheepishly. “Hi, I’m Marcus.”

“He’s Backy’s friend,” Kuzy added.

“Backy?” Suddenly Dima’s brain clicked things into place and his expression shifted. “That was Backy over there at Ovi’s, wasn’t it?”

“Yup.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter it was Backy. The _disrespect_! _Neither_ of you remembered our morning plans! Where’s the friendship? The loyalty?”

Dima exited the room, shouting and cursing in Russian. Kuzy had thought Dima would’ve been a little more sympathetic, given that he’d been trying for weeks to figure out how to get that guy Matt to sleep with him. Bros were supposed to be supportive of each other! Kuzy felt a little bad, though, so he’d make it up to him later. Buy him some vodka or something. Maybe vodka would help Dima grow a pair.

Kuzy turned his attention back to Marcus, wonderful, handsome Marcus, who still looked a little startled by the intrusion.

“You didn’t tell me you had a roommate,” Marcus said.

“I was too distracted by the sex.” Kuzy slid over so that he was right next to Marcus. “Dima can get a bit angry, sorry about that. But he’s a nice guy, I promise.”

“He’s a grump, just like Nicky. I’m used to it. Though I do wish I could have slept a little longer.” He yawned. “What time is it?” He looked at the clock on Kuzy’s bedside table. “Shit, my friend Andre’s coming up from college to visit today. I’m supposed to meet him soon.”

“Oh,” Kuzy said, suddenly feeling deflated. He didn’t want Marcus to leave, but he wasn’t going to keep him from prior plans. “Am I going to see you again, or...is this it?”

Kuzy had no idea if he was going to see him again. They had just met last night and hadn’t actually said this was going to be anything more than a one-time thing, but Kuzy desperately wanted to see him again. He waited with bated breath, hoping Marcus would say he wanted to.

With a small smile tugging at his lip, Marcus moved closer until his face was just inches from Kuzy’s, so tantalizingly close. “I _really_ would like to see you again,” he said, slowly running a finger along Kuzy’s chest. “How about next time, we go to my place?” He leaned in close to Kuzy’s ear and whispered, threatening to make Kuzy tremble. “I don’t have a roommate.”

Kuzy could burst with joy. The thought of seeing Marcus again in the future completely and utterly thrilled him; it was all he wanted.

“Absolutely. Next time, your place.” He smiled. “It’s a date.”

“It’s a date,” Marcus agreed.

He put his arm around Marcus and shifted so that Marcus was on top of him. “Do you have to go _right_ now?” He bit his lip. “Or can you stay a little bit longer?”

Marcus smirked. “Andre can wait.”

Marcus leaned down and kissed him, soft and slow. Kuzy kissed him back, savoring the taste of his lips and his tongue, hoping that this was something he could get used to. He wanted to see where this thing could go, and he hoped that Marcus would want to stick around for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the story and the various references to current and former Caps; bonus points for anyone who knows who Matt is, you're a true fan.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I love to hear your thoughts and always read every review.
> 
> A translation of the Swedish, which I took from google translate, so apologies for any inaccuracies as I don't speak it: du är riktigt snygg = you are really good looking
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @daddyoshie


End file.
